real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Neil Erikson
Neil Erikson (born 1985) is an Australian far-right extremist, founding member of the United Patriots Front (UPF). Erikson is a neo-Nazi and convicted criminal whose convictions include assault, inciting contempt against Muslims, stalking, making threats to prevent a clergyman discharging duties and disturbing religious worship, affray and riotous behaviour. Along with fellow UPF members Chris Shortis and Blair Cottrell, he was associated with the secretive far-right "fight club", Lads Society. The UPF has now been renamed Lads Society. Erikson came to national prominence after posting a video of himself verbally abusing Iranian-born former Labor senator Sam Dastyari in a Melbourne bar. During the verbal attack Erikson called Dastyari a "terrorist" and a "little monkey" and told him to "go back home". Erikson espouses the antisemitic canard and Jewish conspiracy theory of cultural Marxism. Activities In 2014, Erikson was convicted of stalking. Charges were laid after Erikson called Rabbi Dovid Gutnick, threatening and insulting him. He spoke of circumcisions, blood money and Jewish sidelocks, and told Gutnick he knew his location and was coming to get him unless he paid. Magistrate Donna Bakos said Erikson's calls were motivated by prejudice and found he had little remorse for his crime. In 2017, Erikson and fellow UPF members Chris Shortis and Blair Cottrell were found guilty of inciting contempt against Muslims after they made a video of a fake beheading while protesting the building of a mosque in Bendigo. In 2018, Erikson was charged with making threats to prevent a clergyman discharging duties and disturbing religious worship, after he interrupted a church service at the Gosford Anglican Church by marching into the church dressed as Jesus Christ, holding a whip. As of March 2019, Erikson had outstanding warrants and was wanted by NSW Police regarding an outstanding non-custodial arrest warrant related to the offence. In 2018 Erikson attended a rally in Perth run by Liberal MPs Andrew Hastie and Ian Goodenough in support of White South African farmers wanting to immigrate owing to South African farm attacks, a cause drumming up sympathy on the far-right, based partly on the White genocide conspiracy theory. Also in 2018, Erikson attended a Gold Coast "recruitment event" for the for the Liberal National Party of Queensland, for which he claims his flights were paid by someone else. In 2019, Erikson was involved in an altercation between Queensland Senator Fraser Anning and a 17-year-old boy. Erikson was recorded restraining the 17-year-old after the boy crushed an egg on the back of Anning's head while he was speaking at a political meeting in the Melbourne suburb of Moorabbin. The teenager reportedly egged Anning in response to comments made by the senator about the Christchurch mosque shootings in New Zealand, claiming that Muslim immigration had led to the attacks. Erikson and a number of other UPF members tackled the boy to the ground, putting him in a headlock and repeatedly kicking and punching him. Category:Modern Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Male Category:Karma Houdini Category:Jerks Category:Bully Category:Sadists Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Vocal Villains Category:Anti-Semetic Category:Anti-Religious Category:Criminals Category:Thugs Category:Stalker Category:Mongers Category:Totalitarians Category:Leader Category:Delusional Category:Paranoid Category:Misopedists Category:Anti-LGBT Category:Oceanian Villains Category:Islamophobes